


Love Vigilantes

by drjamband



Series: Jonesboro [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard come out to Leonard's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Vigilantes

“We have to tell them some time, Jim.  It’s been four months.”

Jim was lying with his head on Leonard’s stomach, ear pressed over his bellybutton.  “I don’t know, Bones.  What if they get mad?” he asked, lifting his head.

“Jim, they won’t be mad.”

“How do you know?”

“Because they love me and they love you.”

“Yeah, but they probably see us as brothers.  What if they think it’s gross?”

“They won’t think it’s gross.”

“Do they even know you’re…?”

“Yeah.  I told them last year.”

“Oh.  And were they…?”

“A little surprised?  Yes.  Mad?  No.  They’re smart people, Jim.  They just want us to be happy.”

“You say that now.  But once we tell them it’s gonna be all, ‘You corrupted my Lenny!  Get out of our house!  Never come back!’”

Leonard ran his hand through Jim’s hair.  “It’s not gonna be like that, Jim.”  He cupped Jim’s face in his hands.  “They always want what’s best for me, and for you too.  And if this is what’s best for us, then they’ll accept it.  And if they don’t, we’ll just run away,” he added, smiling.

Jim took a deep breath.  “OK.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

\----

“Jim honey, are you staying the night?” Mrs. McCoy asked kindly as Jim and Leonard gathered the plates after dinner.

“Um, I’m not sure yet.”

“Mom, Jim and I have something we wanna talk to you about.  Dad too.”

“OK,” Mrs. McCoy responded, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.  “Why don’t you finish up the dishes and we’ll talk in the living room.”

Jim’s hands were shaking, so Leonard washed the dishes while Jim put away everything on the table.  When they finished, Leonard again took Jim’s face in his hands.  “Hey, it’s OK.  No matter what, I love you.”  Jim nodded, and Leonard kissed him before they headed into the living room.

“OK, we’re ready,” Leonard said, Jim by his side.

Jim opened his mouth but nothing came out.  He was blushing and sweating, too nervous to say anything.

Leonard reached for Jim’s hand and held it tight, watching as his parents’ eyes followed the movement.  “Jim and I are...together.  We...we love each other.  And we wanted you to know.”

There was silence, and Jim thought he might cry.  He knew it.  They were going to demand he never come near Leonard again, and then they’d have to run away without any money, or Leonard would break up with him, which would probably be worse than the no money thing, and---.

“Jim?”  It was Leonard’s voice.

“Sorry, what?” he asked, blushing even more.  Leonard gestured towards his parents, who were smiling.

Mrs. McCoy got up and hugged both of them.  “Oh, I’m so happy for you boys!” she said.

“You are?” Jim asked.

“Of course!  We love you, Jim.  We’re so glad you make each other happy.”

Jim just smiled, utterly relieved, as Mrs. McCoy kissed him on the forehead and Mr. McCoy slapped him on the back.

“It’s about time you boys got it together,” Mrs. McCoy said to Leonard, who blushed.  He was a bit surprised his parents hadn’t figured it out for themselves, but things between he and Jim were still new, and they were very careful.  Plus they hadn’t slept together yet, so there was little reason for Mr. and Mrs. McCoy to be suspicious.

“Is it OK if we go to the park?” Leonard asked.

“Go on, boys.  Be home before ten.  Oh, Jim,” she added.  “Does this mean you’ll be staying the night?”

Jim nodded.

\----

They lay on their backs on the warm grass, looking up at the sky.  “See?  It wasn’t so bad,” Leonard said.

“No.  I’m...relieved.”

Leonard kissed him on the cheek.  “Me too, actually.”

“You think anything’s gonna change?”

Leonard turned his head.  “What do you mean?”

“Do you think they’ll treat us any different?  Oh my God, do you think they’ll talk to us about safe sex?” Jim asked, suddenly panicked.

Leonard chuckled.  “My dad gave me that talk not long after I came out.”

“Was there a condom on a banana involved?”

“Zucchini, actually.”  Jim laughed.  “It’s all fine, Jim,” Leonard continued once Jim had sobered.  “They know we’re not troublemakers or anything.”

“Rabble-rousers,” Jim snorted.

“Shut up,” Leonard replied, but he pulled Jim closer and kissed him on the head.  “Come on, we should get back.”

\----

They entered the house quietly just before ten and made their way upstairs.  “You don’t have to stay in the extra room, you know,” Leonard said.

“They won’t mind?”

“They probably think we’ve already done it.  But, Jim, I don’t wanna pressure you.  If you’re not comfortable with it, you---.”  He was cut off as Jim grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Let’s go to bed,” Jim whispered.

Leonard groaned and pushed himself against Jim.  “You can’t just _say_ things like that, Jim.”  Jim chuckled as Leonard went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and will away the beginnings of an erection.

Shortly after they were lying in Leonard’s bed, Leonard against Jim’s back and his arm around Jim’s waist.  “This OK?”

Jim nodded.  “Yeah.  Feels good.”

Leonard smiled and kissed Jim’s shoulder.  “I love you.”

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim replied, taking Leonard’s hand in his own.

 

 


End file.
